I Thought You Had Left Me Again
by Ms. Jordie C
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn! Edward and the Cullens go hunting for the weekend without telling Bella! How will she react when she comes back from shopping and realizes they're gone? She thinks they've left her again! How will she react? How will Edward react when he sees her just how she was when he left her in New Moon? [One Shot!] Happy ending promised!


**Author's Note: Just a little one-shot that I've put together! Hope you enjoy it! It's my first one-shot, so review and tell me what you think! Much love.**

I'd Thought You'd Left Me Again..

The speed of my Ferrari was exhilarating, the way the wind whipped wildly at my hair, the gush of constant cool air. Just as the Cullens, I had the sudden need for speed. Maybe it reminded of me running? I had adjusted amazingly to my new vampire life and the thought of being with Edward for eternity made me weak at the knees. He was all mine. Forever. I hummed quietly, happiness pulsing through me.

Since the constant attendance of Jacob and his hungry stomach, I had decided to pick up some supplies. He'd drained all our food resources in less than a week, not to mention the occasional visit of Seth. I grinned, remembering how much they really ate. They really bring a new meaning to 'wolfing' down food. I laughed at my own joke. The sound still didn't sound right in my ears. Melodic and entrancing like a siren. Beautiful until you got too close.. I frowned, the familiar burning sensation rising in my throat. I shook my head and turned the corner up towards the Cullen's house.

I was lucky. I knew that much. A wonderful family, each one having a unique bond with me.

Carlisle, the centre of calm, the resurrection of rightness. Our relationship was one just like a father and daughter. He would relax me, comfort me in anyway possible and for that I was grateful. My worries were soothed instantly when I talked to him.

Esme, the ingénues of the silent movie era, the motherly one. I've never really been too close with my own mother, Renee, so this bond formed between Esme and myself. She would be there for me just as a mother would. Talk to me as a best friend. Be a therapist for my worries.

Alice, the optimist, my best friend in the world. Yes, I may become her three-dimensional paper doll to dress up, but whatever we do together, I seem to secretly enjoy myself. Her happiness rubs off onto me and I become just a joyful as she is. Her visions put me at ease immediately and she knows this. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her. She's is everything I would expect a best friend to be, maybe even more.

Jasper, the empath, the different. Our bond is one of the hardest to describe, one which is just a strong as the others. He is the protective brother I've always wanted. His emotional influence means no matter what I'm feeling, he'll make me feel as comfortable as I want. Although the scars scream danger, he is gentle. Soothing. The most understanding. After all, he is an empath. He clearly finds it the hardest to resist human blood, but he has to bear the weight of all the rest of his family's blood-lust. When he slips, I'm there for him instantly, no matter what. When I can see him falter, when I see his happiness wearing off, I make myself feel happy, just so he can feel the same.

Emmett, the naturally childish, the protective. He is in many ways just like the big brother I'd always wanted, only much, much more terrifying. But I never left his burly, intimidating appearance fool me. He is extremely protective over me, defending me instantly. His childish grin puts me at ease straight away and I really feel I can be myself around him. I can let myself go and he'll be there doing the same. We're both extremely competitive at sports. Arm wrestling being one. I don't he ever got over losing against me. He's my brother, my source of childlikeness.

Rosalie, the beautiful, the misunderstood. Our relationship has never been exactly the most friendliness of ones but now that I was a vampire and had a bore a child, something she wanted more than anything in the world, we were finally close. She has come to accept me as part of the family and I often find myself talking and discussing things with her as if she was my best friend. Her smile is now open and welcoming when I come into a room with her and I simply know the tension has evaporated. She is fiercely defensive of her family and would do anything for them, even if it made her unhappy. She is my sister.

Renesmee, my flesh and blood, my daughter. Her face is absolutely perfect that every time I see it, it stuns me. Her pale lavender eyelids, her rosy pink cheeks. Those smiles she gives me bring the warmth back into my body, the smiles back onto my face. Her ability to show me her memories never fails to impress me. I can see what she saw, feel what she felt and it intrigues me more than anything. I love her more than my own life.

The gravel of the driving crunched loudly underneath the car wheels as I pulled smoothly into the garage. I flitted out of the car, flipping open the boot and scooping out all the bags with one swipe. With my free hand, I shut it gently and flew into the house, smiling as I thought about the smile of Renesmee face. I looked up, waiting to see my husband's beautiful smile and my daughter's laughs, but I faced nothing. Nobody was here. I dropped the bags immediately, my hearing trying to pick up any sound. Nothing. Silence.

Panic gripped me tightly as I thought of all the scenario's that could of happened. Kidnapping. Death. But none of them made sense. 7 vampires and a hybrid could not possibly get taken away without a fight. I examined the front room, expecting a large mess of upturned sofas and smashed walls. But nothing was out of place. Exactly how it had been when I had gone to the shops. So they must of left in their own will..

A sickening thought entered my mind and I shook it out violently. They wouldn't. They couldn't. My reasonable side was comforting me, telling me they had just gone away somewhere for a while. But where? I held my breath abruptly. They would of told me if they would of gone somewhere.. No. They wouldn't of.

They wouldn't of left me again.

Would they?

Fear consumed me, no matter what I was thinking, the theory of them leaving sounded more plausible. But why would they leave? Why would they when they told you how important you were to the family? Why would Edward leave you again when he married you? When he promised he never would again? Nothing made sense any more. I flew up to Edward's old room, wondering if he had left a note to where he would be.

The room was still. His scent was weeks old, suggesting he hadn't been in here since the confrontation with the Volturi. I scanned the bed, the desk, the cabinet, looking out for a note but nothing showed up. He wouldn't of left without telling you.. Unless.. My legs gave up from underneath and I landed on the carpeted floor.

Edward wouldn't of left unless he didn't want me any more. The thought of eternity with me must of scared him off. He regretted the decision to change me.. He regretted me ever becoming like him. I shook my head, tears building up in my hungry, onyx eyes. The more I thought about it, the more it sounded right.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't." I whispered, chanting to myself with my melodic voice. But the words sounded wrong, like they weren't supposed to ever be put in the same sentence.

"He promised. Edward promised." I breathed, hollowness beginning to replace the life in me. An eternity without him sounded pointless. An eternity without any of them sounded worthless. The worst part of it was, I should of been suspecting it. Life was too perfect. A sudden bolt of agony shot through me.

They'd taken Renesmee with them.. The thought of never seeing her grow up made me feel.. I couldn't even describe it. The thought of never being in Edward's arms again made the hole in my chest rip open again. This time the edges were rough. Raw. The pain consumed me, swallowing me whole with a sense of de ja vu. This was really happening. They really had left me again.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them, trying to keep myself together. The familiar burning in my eyes began as tears sprung to them but they would never fall and I had a feeling, they'd be there forever.

I closed my eyes, remembering Edward with my perfect sight and my memory was perfect. The beautiful face that was his, the unsual but gorgeous shade of bronze that was his tousled hair. My fingers twitched to run through it as I remembered the feeling of his hair; silken. The way his mysterious, topaz eyes lit up like pools of serenity in the spotlight. His soft skin that was warm to my touch. The crooked grin that he only ever used for me. My still heart throbbed, the pain that followed was unbelievable.

The pain of him leaving a few years ago was nothing compared to this. A man would be on the brink of death to feel this much pain. It was worse than the venom that scorched my veins, worse than James's torture.. My breathing was uneven as I continued to remember Edward. Remember them all. Alice's happiness, Jasper's calm, Emmett's humour, Rosalie's witty jokes, Carlisle's rightness, Esme's maternal instincts, Renesmee's beautiful face and thrumming heartbeat. But worst of all was the thought of Edward. How that pained me so. I rested my head on the knees, taking shallow breaths with my eyes closed. Forever without them is nothing.. Just nothing..

_**- A few days later-**_

Time dragged on knows how long I sat there for.. Days? Weeks? Months? I didn't care. I would of stayed sat there for all my eternal years wallowing in misery if I wanted to. I was well aware that I hadn't hunted for weeks now but the burn in my throat was nothing compared to the burning of my heart as I continued to think about Edward. Infinite amount of time with no one to spend it with. Infinite amount of air with no one to waste it with. I exhaled, my eyelids slowly fluttering open. The brightness hurt them for only a second and I trained them intently at the bed, remembering how we had got carried away so many times on it. A weak smile stretched across my lips but fell instantly. The hole in my chest was began to fester as more memories of the Cullen's flooded my mind. I released the hold on my knees and I sat crossed legged in the middle of Edward's room, allowing the pain within me to increase.

Why fight the pain when you can accept it? I didn't blink, I just kept staring at the wall, my mind occupied. The faint sound of an engine cutting off entered my hearing, the first sound I'd heard in days. I ignored it. It was nothing. I could hear the frantic breaths of someone outside the front door but I made no attempt to figure out who those might belong to. There was a loud slam followed by fast footsteps in the front room.

"Bella?!" The musical voice was anxious, as they called me. My smile widened as I recognised the voice. I could pick it out from millions. Edward. I exhaled, my imagination was serving me well. The footsteps were light yet hurried as they flew up the steps. The click of doors of opening and closing echoed through the house. He was checking the rooms. Deep down, part of me was screaming with delight at the thought of him back but the other half was telling me it was all my imagination. Guess which half I decided to listen to?

I was briefly aware of the bedroom door opening yet somehow I continued staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting feature in the entire house. I could hear the quick breaths of Edward as he entered the room, but I didn't look up. It's all in your imagination, Bella. A quick exhale of breath suggested he had found me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was melodic and comforting, almost as if he was here with me. I didn't answer my hallucination, I felt too stupid. The sound of denim rubbing against itself filled the room as Edward crouched down next to me. A soft finger touched my arm and by the amount of relief that filled me, I knew it was Edward's. It wasn't my imagination. He really was here. My memory couldn't conjure up the feeling of Edward's touch.

I carried on staring at the wall, aware of his presence right next to me. A hand stretched out infront of me to try gather my attention but it didn't work. My sight was locked.

"Bella? Speak to me!" Edward's voice was anxious as he touched my arm again but this time he kept it there, wrapping his hand around my wrist. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing come out. He had left me again. He exhaled in relief as he noted the response he had gotten.

"Bella.. We were hunting all weekend, I told Jacob to remind you but it's evident he didn't." I didn't respond. He was lying. He must be.

"Alice had a vision of you being like this and I got back as soon as possible." Edward explained, his voice still rough with worry.

"I thought you had left me again.." I whispered, the burn increasing as I spoke. Edward's breath had caught in his throat, the reality of what I had thought had just hit him. I dragged my scorched, black eyes towards him, intending on seeing his response.

Edward's muscular body was crouched down a few inches away from me. The long sleeved grey t-shirt fit him perfectly, showing his toned chest as well as the black jeans he was wearing. He looked like an angel. His topaz eyes were vibrant, suggesting a long and large hunt, but they were filled with torture and pain. I reached out and touched his face lightly, wishing all these emotions to get out of him. He leant into my hand, sighing contently as if he was being released. He pressed my hand tighter to his sculpted face, etched with guilt.

"Bella. How many times do I have to tell you? I will _never _leave you again. You're my world and nothing less. " Edward whispered, his musical voice strained, as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

"I thought you left me because you didn't want me for eternity. I thought you regretted changing me." I admitted, my black eyes locked on him. Anger flashed through his eyes and he gritted his teeth. I recoiled slightly as I waited for his words.

"An eternity isn't long enough to be with you, Bella. Please grasp that. Your my everything, Bella. Your my everything." Edward growled, taking my face in his hands. I breathed with relief. Something about his tone made me assured that he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry Edward.." I murmured, guilt washing over me. I was causing him pain, I could see that. He never deserved pain. Ever. He was selfless.

"Don't. Just don't apologise. It's my fault.. What did I do to you, Bella? How much damage did I cause?" His voice was angry and agonized at the same time. I just hoped he was asking a rhetorical question.

I placed my hand behind his neck and dragged his face nearer to mine, his comforting scent washing over me. I relaxed instantly. He nudged his face closer, his lips pressing on mine softly. Always the gentleman. I rolled my eyes and pulled him closer as the kiss became more hungry, each one of us seeking the others comforting lips. I leant closer towards him, both of my arms wrapping around his neck. He span me around, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"I will never leave you again, Bella. We're together forever.." Edward promised, conviction in his tone. I looked into eyes, as his soft finger traced underneath my eyes, the purple bruise- like shadows now evident. He looked worried but I ignored it, I was hungry and it wasn't for blood.

"Forever." I agreed as I attacked his lips hungrily again.


End file.
